


Day 6

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bell Powerup, M/M, Super Bell, This dude a cat bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Peasley finds Luigi in an odd form
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley, Luigi/Prince Peasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Day 6

One notable thing about Luigi was that he was clumsy. Constantly tripping over his own feet, or even just the air, however that was possible. Luckily, Peasley didn’t have to nurse any injuries. However, he did have something..different..waiting for him when he walked through the brothers’ shared house.

  


Turning the knob, Peasley strode in with an air of elegance, only to stop abruptly at the large, furry, green thing, lying on their couch. He set down the bags he was holding, to not make as much noise as he snuck up on whatever just invaded their home. Upon closer inspection, said green furry creature had a moustache, which was odd in its own right, but now things were starting to make a little more sense.

  


Peasley crouched down next to the couch, gently shaking his furry-suited lover.

  


"Wake up, Greenie,” he sighed, shifting the other from side to side. He heard Luigi murmur in annoyance, before rolling over onto his stomach. A soft sound left him, causing Peasley’s hand, which was now resting on his back, to vibrate softly.

_Was he..purring?_  


God, Peasley really underestimated the distance these odd little ‘power-ups’ could go.

  


Peasley sat back on his haunches, letting out a pained noise. He wanted his lover to sleep, but whatever this was, he wanted gone. He honestly didn’t know if he could handle Luigi diving head first into the couch and tearing their furniture to shreds, though the first was funny to imagine.

  


With things like these, Luigi tended to sleep them off, if Peasley was remembering correctly. He begun to get lost in thought, trying to find a quicker method to rid Luigi of his odd problem, as he watched a green tail swish back and forth in front of him. There were other solutions, but most of them involved hurting the green-clad plumber, and he just..didn’t think he could bring himself to do that, or let anyone else.

  


Resigned to his fate, Peasley wriggled his arms under Luigi’s belly. A tight fit, but he could lift him better this way. He shifted off of his haunches into a crouch, before standing quickly to pull the other to his chest. Yes, Luigi was technically a large cat, but he almost seemed small in Peasley’s arms, which brought forth an odd warmth in his chest as the other purred against him.

  


Peasley brought the two up into their shared room, laying Luigi on the bed gently before climbing in next to him, winding his arms around him.

This wasn’t the weirdest thing to happen, but through anything weirder, Peasley would stay by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> No Nut November Prompt 6: Neko
> 
> Hope you enjoyed rip--


End file.
